vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kriemhild Gretchen
|-|Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Unknown Kriemhild= |-|Center Kriemhild= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen= Summary Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of Madoka Kaname, and when born outclassed every witch known in history, including the once though all-powerful Walpurgisnacht. She stands several kilometers tall, easily taller than the Supercell clouds left by Walpurgisnacht. If left without opposition, she will eventually destroy the world. Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of Ultimate Madoka, however, had yet to grow to its full potential. Because of this, it was originally defeated by Ultimate Madoka before it could pose a threat. However, it was discovered that Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen had in fact survived Ultimate Madoka's conceptual manipulation and attack, and had lied inside Homura's shield, which had now replaced her pocket universe with access to the World of the Witches, the former multiverse of Madoka Magica, plotting her eventual return while exceeding her previous power by an extreme amount. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | Unknown, eventually became 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname, Law of Cycles, Kriemhild Gretchen, ??? Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 | Immeasurable Classification: Witch of Salvation | Witch of Despair Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancing, Energy Projection, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and with White Light of Salavation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Acausality (Kyubey described Madoka as a singularity for cause and effect), Danmaku. Soul Destruction. Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy) Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification). Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility (Elemental), Familiar Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Invisibility, Absorption, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, familiars can detect how impure someone is, Large Size (Type 3). | All previous abilities, Constant Growth, Large Size (Type 5 initially, eventually became Type 7, possibly higher), Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 3, 5 Kriemhild Gretchen is a nonexistent being 8, on her familiars or the existence of water), Intangibility (Immaterial), Regeneration (High-Godly. Came back after Ultimate Madoka destroyed witches on a conceptual level, regenerating in the World of Witches, which is now nonexistent), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical, likely Complete. Described as a "void" and came into existence after her concept was destroyed), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Creation and Destruction), Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Scaled from Ultimate Madoka, exists as a nonexistent being), Thread Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency, Durability, Speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Information Analysis, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, can bypass barriers and forcefields, can block piercing attacks with her own barriers, Intangibility (Elemental, Immaterial and Spatial), Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fusionism, Light Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Disease Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Durability Negation, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Magic Negation, Fate Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Complete Resurrection, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Age Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Power Mimicry, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Was able to manifest after Madoka destroyed witches on a conceptual level and the Law of Cycles was preventing her existence, although she was still affected in the end), Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Scaling from Ultimate Madoka), resistance to most, if not all Ultimate Madoka's offensive abilities. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Far superior to her fourth timeline magical girl form, who one shot Walpurgisnacht. Stated to be able to create a barrier that would absorb the Earth whole, with the barrier itself being larger to an unknown extent) | Unknown (Was bigger than the Earth as her arms were able to enwrap the entire planet and even then, she was continuing to grow larger. Orders of magnitude above fourth timeline Kriemhild Gretchen), eventually became Multiverse level+ (Immensely above the peak of the Avatar of Calamity, who was created merely as a side effect of Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen's curses) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to her fourth timeline magical girl form.) | Sub-Relativistic (Even before being born, as a comet grief seed she managed to fly from space to Earth, and upon being born, her arms grew to entrap the Earth in almost a second), eventually became Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent (Eventually became at least comparable to Ultimate Madoka in speed, who transcends linear time, and is implied that she keeps fighting her, but it is unknown whether or not she would become Omnipresent if it wasn't for Ultimate Madoka's influence) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class Z, possibly Class Y (Through sheer size), eventually became Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | Unknown (Through sheer size, Ult. Kremhild Gretchen could crush the planet with relative ease), eventually became Multiversal+ Durability: At least Planet level |'Unknown' (Far above fourth timeline Kriemhild Gretchen), eventually became Multiverse level+ '(Even Ultimate Madoka is unable to permanently destroy Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen). 'Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Unknown, at least Planetary | Large Planetary (Was affecting the Moon from Earth) eventually became at least Multiversal+ (Her power was spreading from a timeline in a no longer existant multiverse to the multiverse during Wraith Arc. She would have been able to completely access the World of the Wraiths had Ultimate Madoka not restricted her.) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely Low as Kriemhild Gretchen (Has not shown any human level of intelligence as a witch, but has shown feeling and goes beyond primitive instinct in her actions.) | At least Average Human, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Originally thought to be mindlessly bloodlusted, but her existence in the Wraith Arc suggests she knew about the fact that Homura Akemi's shield would protect her. Was shown to have Madoka's memories, which at the time would be Ultimate Madoka.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/ Techniques: |-|Kriemhild's Techniques= * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Body Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. In the case of Kriemhild Gretchen, her very body is the barrier. ** False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. This ability is caused passively the nature of Kriemhild Gretchen's body as well. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen should have an enhanced version. * Curse Manipulation: Her curses can corrupt and enhance deities originally made to resist and consume curses. The sheer presence of these curses can destroy the entirety of a universe. As of the Wraith Arc, these can now even destroy the World of the Wraiths (An infinite multiverse). |-|Madoka's Techniques= * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. ** Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attack potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. ***'Combination Squall:' Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. Feats: * As Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, Madoka Kaname was capable of growing from a comet-sized witch to one that exceeded the Earth with her mere hands in a matter of moments. (Constant Growth Capabilities Feat) *Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen regenerated from both Ultimate Madoka's conceptual destruction and Shooting Star attack. (Regeneration feat) *Even as a 5-B, Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen was considered to be practically unkillable. Even when Ultimate Madoka wished for the destruction of all witches. (Dexterity feat) *Even beings specifically designed to consume curses were completely and utterly corrupted, the strongest of those becoming the Avatar of Calamity. (Curses Potency Feat) *Traveled to the Earth from space in a short period of time before being erased by Madoka. Key: Kriemhild Gretchen | Ult. Kriemhild Gretchen Gallery File:Interior_of_the_witch_of_salvation.png|The Interior of Kriemhild Gretchen. File:508px-Madogatari_KM_s_minion.png|Concept Art of Kriemhild Gretchen's minions. File:Tumblr_m806934eTT1r82fe9o1_500.gif|The sheer size of Kriemhild Gretchen. Others Notable Victories: Lavos (Chrono) Lavos' profile (2-A Time Devourer Lavos was used) Maxwell (Scribblenauts) Maxwell's profile (Both were 5-B, Kriemhild Gretchen was used, and speed was equalized) Ouroboros Maia (Shin Megami Tensei) Ouroboros' profile (2-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Demons Category:Witches Category:Void Users Category:Thread Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Fate Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Perception Users Category:Poison Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dream Users